deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E129 - Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E129 - Q&A: Ben 10 VS Green Lantern on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube This episode originally aired on May 28th, 2019. Get your RTX Badges! http://bit.ly/RTX2019. We address your questions about Ben 10 VS Green Lantern, with writer Liam joining the Cast for the first time! 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Sam Mitchell and Liam Swan are the hosts 1. Ben 10 VS GL Q & A 1.1. Liam is a writer and researcher for Death Battle. He joined Screwattack since 2016. He is also an actor and a bartender. 1.2. Ben feels that Ben 10 VS Green Lantern is "successful" in raising so many feedback. He just thinks that a successful show will raise controversies and clashing ideas. 1.3. Liam wrote Ultron VS Sigma and Mega Man Battle Royale. 1.4. Screwattack crew always cross examine any feat with source materials and do not rely on one or two screenshots or respect threads. They love to go to DC Universe and Comic Book DB. 1.5. Liam and Ben agree that the animated battle is a balance of what should be represented in a show and what is to make it more entertaining. 1.5.1. Death Battle is a complicated project. 1.6. Q: Why didn't you use more of Ben's aliens? A: (1) SA wants to keep the fight from being too long. (2) Ben wanted to focus at least on the classic aliens that most Ben 10 fans grow with since their childhood (like Four Arms, Heatblast, and hey Alien X). (3) Ben Tennyson's strongest alien is Alien X and SA needs to focus more on Alien X when Alien X is the only hope against Green Lantern. (4) SA has a limited budget after all the animation is doing a good job to squeeze as many Ben 10 aliens into the fight as possible (like the Way Big vs giant boxing gloves fight in an animated multi-city block town). 1.6.1. Death Battle does not need to squeeze every single feat mentioned in their analyses into the animated fight. 1.7. Q: Why couldn't Upgrade take control of Hal's ring? A: Hal's passive force field would keep Upgrade out, plus if Doctor Manhattan couldn't quite figure out how it works, Upgrade stood no chance. (They showed comic panels where Guy's ring was destroyed by Manhattan and he made that comment) 1.8. Q: What about Feedback or Chromastone? A: They could absorb the energy, sure, but Hal could yank it right back (they showed a Pre-Crisis comic I think for this {Last Will and Testament of Hal Jordan}) 1.9. Q: Can Clockwork track Hal down with his time hax? A: He has time hax, but so does Hal, and Clockwork would get his ass kicked pretty quickly. Most of Ben's aliens do not have the physiques to compare with even Post-Crisis Green Lantern. 1.10. Q: You compared Hal's speed to XLR8, shouldn't it have been Jetray since he's faster? A: XLR8 is more well-known and Jetray enters hyperspace to fly as fast as he can (According to the Ultimate Alien episode "Eye of the Beholder"), which is basically using a wormhole, so it's not super combat applicable. Also, the degree matters. 1.11. Q: Couldn't Ben clone himself with Echo-Echo to have more aliens? And can't Ben merge several aliens into one instead of one at a time? A: He did something like that in the Alien Force episode "Duped", but it split his personality apart and their teamwork was awful, so it would have almost gotten him killed. 1.12. Q: The creators of Ben 10 said Alien X is a multiversal being, why wasn't that mentioned? A: Because it was a blog post that said the Celestialsapiens would have to work together as a group to stop the destruction of the Omniverse and would perish if they didn't agree or were unaware. It's also not supported by canon. Alien X is still "just" universal at best. (Recall the quote "While a Ben 10 creator claimed Alien X could destroy a multiverse in "six thoughts," this is not supported in canon and is likely a joke.".) (Recall how Star Platinum is said to be FTL but the true FTL feats come from somewhere else and Silver Chariot who SP is scaled from is acting around light speed against Hanged Man who travels at exact light speed.) 1.13. Q: The energy feedback should have been activated when Hal cut off Ben's arm, right? A: What triggers the Omnitrix fighting back is kind of unclear, but it usually happens only when the watch itself is attacked, not when bodily harm happens to Ben, such as when Vilgax attempted to cut off Ben's arm in the Season 1 finale. Also, the pulse isn't strong unless it is charged. The Green Lantern construct can just power through the watch barrier to forcibly remove the watch. A side point, while the Omnitrix reacted to the Big Bang, Hal's faster than that... (Liam, the head writer for the episode, did a calculation for the Omnitrix's reaction speed from the Big Bang event and stuff Hal's done like searching the whole universe for other green lantern rings and lanterns... 13 trillion SOL for Omnitrix VS 400 novemdecillion for Hal) 1.14. Q: If Batman could take the ring off of Hal, why couldn't Ben? A: Hal wasn't paying attention at the time (not a battle scenario; not the strongest Hal), it wouldn't happen if he was in an active fight. Batman kicked The Spectre and escaped from Darkseid's Omega Beam. 1.15. Q: Hal's ring has a time limit and the Omnitrix does not, so wouldn't Hal eventually lose, right? A: That plot point only happens if Hal's against someone at his level and they are at a stalemate. He had most of the advantages here outside of Alien X. (Liam also stated here that X never actually erased someone from existence and stated rings have defended against Crisis.) 1.16. Q: The Omnitrix has a failsafe that won't let Ben die, so how did that happen? A: The failsafe is wildly inconsistent, not perfect, and Hal can move way faster than the Omnitrix can react. Also, Ben has died in the show before and in other timelines. The failsafe appeared once in the final episode and never activated in any of the other dozens of times it would have been needed beforehand. 1.17. Q: Hal can't time travel, so why could he here? A: He did time travel in Green Lantern #137 (looks Pre-Crisis to me), and other Green Lanterns have attempted it before (Some Lantern in Green Lantern Quarterly #2 {again, looks Pre-Crisis to me} wanted to try this to gain charge time). 1.18. Q: Wouldn't the Sodobro Effect kick in for Alien X? A: It's never shown in the show that Ben knows about the effect (Paradox explained it to No-Watch Ben), Paradox brings it up because he was worried Eon would notice No-Watch Clockwork, and Paradox and No-Watch travel through time multiple times without Eon interfering, so it doesn't seem to really matter. 1.19. Liam then addresses the power gap and does say X is universal, but he points out Hal has universe feats like stopping the U-Bomb while boosted (but at his best he can overpower the Central Battery because he once defeated Ion, yadda yadda), matched Dr. Polaris' control of the universes' magnetic pull (Pre-Crisis), and hurt Captain Atom who could make a universe in a nanosecond (definitely Pre-Crisis), plus he's equal to Kyle who stopped a Big Bang that was bigger than ours (apparently 10 billions times more energy than ours), so there we go. 2. What's going on 2.1. Sonic Movie Delayed 2.1.1. Chad James rushed that. 3. Community Death Battle - Danny Phantom vs Jake Long 3.1. Team Danny Phantom 3.2. Team Jake Long 3.3. Screwattack's views 3.3.1. This is a scrapped Death Battle idea that may be coming up again. Ben cannot understand why people want Danny Phantom vs Jake Long that much until this Community Death Battle. 3.3.2. Chad: This dragon can hurt this ghost, that's enough for me. 3.3.3. Liam brought out that Danny travels to the atmosphere to fight a sentinent evil laser shooting satellite once which was calculated to be sub-relativistic speed. So Danny just blitzes Jake and Jake has no idea. 3.3.4. Danny Phantom : Jake Long - 2(+84%) : 2(+16%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Dio Brando vs Hellsing Alucard 4.1. Chad: How does Dio even kill this Alucard? Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast